dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Storm-and-Stress Assault! Gohan's Last Stand!
is the one hundred and twenty fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 21, 2018. Its original American airdate was August 17, 2019. Summary Goku and Vegeta have both powered up to face Jiren, and though so far Jiren has been unfazed by their attacks, Vegeta says that their fight is just beginning. Beerus cheers them on from the bleachers, saying that Universe 7 can't win unless the two defeat Jiren. The duo push Jiren back with a series of coordinated attacks, finishing with a Kamehameha and Final Flash. Though Jiren takes these attacks head-on, he emerges seemingly undamaged. Seeing that Jiren is raising his game, Dyspo decides to do likewise in his match against Frieza. Even Frieza thinks it's time they stopped playing around. Though Dyspo is certainly fast, Frieza repeats Goku's criticism from earlier, that Dyspo's movements are too straightforward and therefore easy to predict. However, Dyspo starts moving even faster, leaving Frieza unable to follow his movements. He pummels Frieza and then uses his Circle Flash attack to finish him off. When Dyspo rushes in to knock Frieza out of bounds though, Frieza stops him with his tail. Frieza still seems more than fine, though he says that attack did have him worried. He points out that if they continue fighting they will just wear themselves out, and even if Dyspo wins Universe 7 will still hold the numerical advantage (which will give them the victory once time runs out). Jiren may be strong, but there is no guarantee that he will be able to defeat Goku and Vegeta within the tournament's few remaining minutes. Frieza therefore offers Dyspo a deal: he will cooperate with Universe 11, so long as Universe 11 promises to resurrect him with the Super Dragon Balls once they win the tournament. In the bleachers, Beerus is outraged to see Frieza once again being underhanded, though Krillin and Piccolo think this might be another trick. Regardless, Dyspo turns down the offer and can tell that the evil Frieza simply wants to use him to ensure his own survival. Frieza responds by transforming into True Golden Frieza and now has no choice but to use his full power to defeat Dyspo. Golden Frieza tells Dyspo to come at him from any direction he wants, and Dyspo considers this a good opportunity to test out his speed. Though he lands a punch on Frieza's face, it seems to have no effect, and Frieza is unimpressed by his power and speed. As Frieza turns the tables on Dyspo, in the bleachers Cae is shocked to see that Frieza is apparently the faster of the two. Frieza confidently announces that Dyspo is simply no match for him, but he is surprised by the ki Dyspo suddenly starts to emit. Indeed, Dyspo increases his speed even further and begins to counterattack, regaining the upper hand. Belmod explains that this is Dyspo's final secret technique, Super Maximum Light Speed Mode. Dyspo is now moving too fast for even the Omni-Kings to see, and though they try the slow motion replay footage on their GodPads, Dyspo is still far too fast for even that to work. The Grand Minister says he will have to upgrade the GodPads next time. Dyspo continues to beat up on Frieza, knocking him closer and closer to the arena's edge. Gohan manages to break away from his battle against Top and come to Frieza's rescue, knocking Dyspo away with a kick. Frieza is surprised that Gohan of all people would save him, but for Gohan it was simply a matter of helping out a teammate. Frieza taunts Gohan that he might betray him later, but Gohan promises to ring Frieza out if he does. Frieza decides that he and Gohan will have to face Dyspo together, and he asks Gohan not to be dead weight. Dyspo vows to knock both of them out of bounds, and while Frieza and Gohan fire volley after volley of ''ki'' blasts at him, these attacks are too slow to hit him. Gohan soon realizes that the only way for them to win is to limit the range of Dyspo's movements; he will go create an opening to allow Frieza to cage Dyspo in. Frieza agrees to follow Gohan's plan since he is the leader of Team Universe 7, after all. While Gohan trades blows with Dyspo, Frieza surrounds the two in [[Cage of Light|a cage of ki beams]]. Now Dyspo has nowhere to run, but the same goes for Gohan, who is prepared for this and resolves to face Dyspo in a head-on battle. With Dyspo hemmed in, he is no longer able to dodge Dyspo's attacks, and Shin thinks Gohan can't lose like this. Belmod likewise sees that if Dyspo tries to use his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode inside this energy cage, he will simply hit the bars and damage himself. Frieza tells Gohan to hurry up and finish Dyspo off, since maintaining the energy cage uses up a lot of energy and his stamina can't hold out for long. Just as Gohan goes in for a final blow, Frieza finally gives out and the cage collapses, allowing Dyspo to dodge Gohan's attack. Gohan doesn't miss a beat though, and immediately grabs Dyspo from behind. Picking up on Gohan's strategy, Frieza doesn't hesitate to "put him out of his misery", blasting Gohan and Dyspo with Death Cannon that knocks both out of bounds. The Great Priest formally announces Gohan and Dyspo's defeat, and Gohan apologizes to his teammates as he materializes in the bleachers. Piccolo though says Gohan did well; if he had let Dyspo get away, they might never have beaten him. Goku is likewise pleased at the job his son did. There are 6 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Dyspo (Base/Super Maximum Light Speed Mode) *Android 17 vs. Top *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Frieza (True Golden Frieza) vs. Dyspo (Super Maximum Light Speed Mode) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoichi Onishi, Joey Calangian & Noel Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Kouhei Kajiwara, Yukihiro Kitano, Atsushi Nikaido, Setsuko Nobuzane, Yuki Osada, Futoshi Higashide, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - Asashi Productions Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 124 (BDS) es:Episodio 124 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 124 pt-br:Ataque estarrecedor implacável! A investida final de Gohan! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super